Three Little Words
by ToG123
Summary: Takano is dead set on making Onodera say those three little words. He'll go to any lengths to get him to accept his feelings he tries to deny so avidly. As Onodera trys to sort through his feelings for Takano and represe them by any means possible an old flame shows up and instantly dislikes Takano. As this love triangle unfolds who's feelings will be hurt and who will win the love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sekai ichi hatsukoi - or it's characters

Chapter One

'What a long night," Onodera said to himself while gazing across the street from his window, "so many corrections had to be made on the manga before I could leave tonight."

Sipping on a glass full of amber liquid he sighed again and let the burn slide down his throat.

Closing his eye memories flashed through his mind of what had taken place earlier that evening.

"I'm going to finish up here Takano and then head out for the night, okay?"

Takano looked up from the stack of papers he'd busied himself with, "Oh, yeah thats fine. Are you walking home by yourself or taking a cab?"

"Um..." Onodera said while glancing around the office. It was empty except the two of them. Sliding his hand through his hair he gazed wearily at his coat. "I think I'll walk especially after sitting that long. Some fresh air will do me good and I can stretch my legs too."

Glancing back over towards Onodera he smiled slightly before grabbing his bag, "I'm heading out, see you tomorrow!" Without another thought or word he slipped out the door and into the elivator. Sagging against the cool hard panels of the interior he covered his eyes with his arm to block the light.

*Ding*

The elevator doors slid open slowly and gave him access to a vast empty lobby. Stepping out of the elevtaor he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked across the floor. Making his way outside he glanced around at the dimly lit street and walked down the stairs. Stopping at the bottom he glanced back up to see the office light turn off.

"Takano must be leaving too then...I wonder if I should wait..."

It was fall and a chilly breeze swept across Onoderas face causing him to shiver. Clutching his jacket tighter to his body in hopes of retaining some warmth he sat down on the steps to wait.

"If he'd said he was leaving too, I would have just waited upstairs." Onodera muttered to himself while glancing over his shoulder at the doors.

Just then Takano emerged looking ruffled and exhausted.

"You're still here?" He inquiered.

"Why didn't you say you were leaving too? I would have waited upstairs for you in the office till you shut everything down."

Takano said nothing as he walked closer gazing at Onodera's face who was flushed in the cheeks. Lighting a cigarette he inhaled deeply and then blew out the smoke never breaking eye contact.

"Would you like to come over and have dinner with me tonight?" He asked suggestivley while eying him up and down.

Onodera tightened his grip on his flimsy coat, it felt like Takano was undressing him with his eyes.

"Wha - What? It's super late and I have ramen in my apartment I can make...and a cake! I bet you dont have any cake", Onodera stuttered out looking for any excuse to decline," I've been craving cake all night."

Onodera quickly glanced away as he felt the heat creeping up his face.

"I figured we could be each others dessert tonight." Takano replied while taking another puff on his cigarette and shifting feet.

Turning quickly Onodera started to rush down the steps but slipped on a pile of wet leaves.

Takano gracfuly caught his arm in one swift sleek movement, seemingly unfased by it. Pulling Onodera closer to his body he planted a deep kiss on his lips and tightened his grip when Onodera struggled slightly.

"MmmMh...MMMmmH..."

Pushing away Onodera covered his mouth quickly, "What was that!?

"I had my dessert early...," he responded flicking his smoke off into the distance,"and I think I'm going to have seconds." he said while stalking closer

Eyes widening at the response he felt frozen in place unsure of what to do. His brain was screaming no but he felt a warmth spreading through his body he didn't understand.

Takano grabbed Onoderas arm and pulled him into another kiss teasing Onoderas lips with his tounge praying them to open to his advances.

Frozen in place and eyes half lidded Onoderas brain was processing the moment slowly. Unsure of what to make of it he began pushing away.

"MmM...MMmMMH..."

Gasping for breath he yelled, "Don't ever do that again without asking me for permission!"

"I'm leaving first, walk home by yourself." He huffed while stomping off towards home. Mumbling under his breath he kept walking with no sense of where he was or was going. By the time he glanced up he was in front of his building.

"Waaa, that was fast..." He exclaimed.

"That's what happens when you run off mad." Takano wispered in his ear

Jumping at the whisper in his ear, he'd forgoten the shadow that followed him all the way home.

"Please don't scare me like that again." Onodera said huffing slightly. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"You're much too young to have a heart attack so now worries there. You're overexagerating." Takano smirked walking past him to open the door to the complex. "Lets go, you're going to catch a cold outside if you keep standing there."

Walking forward wearily Onodera brushed up against Takano acidentally dropping his cell phone unbeknownst to him.

Reaching down Takano picked up the small object and slipped it into his pocket.

"This will be a good reason to go over to his place if he won't come to mine..." Takano smiled to himself as images of things he'd like to do floated around his head.

Following after Onodera they both rode the elevator up to the tenth floor of their complex and walked down the hallway. Stopping at his door and fishing his keys out of his pocket he inserted them into the keyhole and turned it with a click. Once inside he pressed his ear to the door and waited for the sound of Onoderas door to close.

Once he was certain Onodera was inside he quickly changed into something more comfortable and sexy looking. A Grey cashmere sweater that accentuated his muscley upper chest, and hugged him like a glove along with some black sweats that hung loosley off his hip bones.

Walking into the kitchen he poured himself a strong drink and grabbed Onoderas phone.

Pushing out his front door he walked the two steps and knocked loudly ruffling his hair slightly as he waited.

He didn't wait long before Onodera peeked through a crack in the door, the chain lock still in place, "Yes?" he asked quietly while eyeballing Takano suspiciously.

"You dropped your phone outside, I wanted to return it."

As soon as the door closed he heard the lock being removed and it swung open accordingly. Ododera stood there in shorts and shirt in hand.

"Come in" he said while walking down the hallway towards the living at his wet bar he put three ice cubes in a glass and filled it with an amber liquid.

Turning around to face Takano he sipped on his glass.

Walking into the room Takano sat down next to Onodera at the wet bar. Planting his butt in the stool next to him he glanced sideways studying him.

Onodera returned the gaze cautiously, "Whats the real reason you came over, you could have given me my phone back in the elevator on the way up."

Gazing into his drink Takano contemplated his response for a second before downing his drink and grabbing Onodera by his hair and kissing him roughly.

Prying Onoderas lips apart with his toung he explored freely and deeply for a moment before Onodera began to push against him.

Breaking the contact momentarily he gasped out, "Stop, Takano-..."

"MmM...Takano..." squeezing his eyes shut he wasn't sure what was going on or how to respond. The next moment he felt himself being dragged away from the wet bar and slammed up against the wall.

"Unf..." Pushing hard against Takano with his hands he managed to break their contact momentarily for a breath of air.

"Onodera, I love you and I know you have the same feelings, give into them and to me..." Takano wisphered seductivley in his ear before biting it and causing Onoderas face to flush.

Smirking to himself he grabbed both Onoderas hands and pinned them above him before exploring his chest with his hand slowly.

"So smooth, I could explore your body all day like this..."

Gasping at the contact onodera struggled and shut his eyes tightly trying to maintain his breathing and slow his heart rate.

"Takano, please stop. What're you doing?"

"I'm showing you my feelings...why do you keep denying yourself what you know to be true?"

"Please, Takano..." He stopped abrutply when Takano lifted his face up by a finger under his chin.

"Look at me Onodera and tell me you don't love me."

Peeking out at Takano with flushed cheeks and glazed eyes he opened his mouth slightly to respond but couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Why couldn't he say it...

"Stop." He moaned "Please stop...not now..."

Releasing Onodera from his position he set the phone down on the wet bar and walked towards the hall.

Gazing over his shoulder at the dishevaled Onodera he said "I will make you say it Onodera, count on it."

Slidding down the wall and trying to catch his breath he heard the front door click shut.

Face thouroughly flushed and beet red he ran his hand through his hair and slowly stood up.

Siging he coughed when he saw Takano left his cup there on the wet bar. He'd have to return it but it certainly wasn't going to be tonight or to his personal address next door. Slowlying picking up his drink he walked to the window and stared out into the city.

"What a long night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekai Ichi.**

 **Note to reader: I've been considering turning some fan fictions into animations lately if you're interested in me doing that let me know what story of YOURS and what Chapter you'd like turned into an animation. Will post a link to my channel in next chapter.**

Groaning Onodera rolled over, or so he thought before he landed face first on the floor.

"Ah, " He yelled while trying to stand up clumsily clutching his nose.

Sunlight peeked through the curtains and winked at him as he went to pull them open his phone started ringing. Glancing down at it he saw Takanos picture light up and fill the screen. Ignoring the call he flung the curtains back and let the sun light fill the room in its soft morning glow.

Sighing he shuffled his way into the kitchen where he started a pot of coffee. Dumping ample amounts of sugar and creamer into his cup he stared blankly at his feet. The cool kitchen floor felt good on his feet. Soothing almost after the previous nights events.

Grabbing the pot before it was done brewing he dumped it's contents into his mug and set it back to finish brewing. He could hear his phone going off again in the other room but continued to ignore it. Today was his day off and if it had anything to do with work, he didn't want it, he wasn't about to be dragged in today. No way.

Moving his computer mouse around he waited impatiently for his monitor to turn on. Taking a sip of coffee he closed his eyes and savored the flavor.

Irritation began to build when he heard his phone ringing again. Glaring in the direction of his room he turned his focus to the screen before him. He wanted to check his email and browse the internet before he really started his day and took phone calls.

Sipping his coffee again he smirked at his reflection in the monitor, "I'm surprised he hasn't come banging on my door yet, this must be driving his crazy." Standing up he walked into the room grabbed his phone and sent the most recent incoming call straight to voicemail then promptly powered his phone down. Tossing it back on the bed he sighed in relief, "No more noise, thank you!"

Nestling back into his chair he had just begun sorting through all his emails when there was loud knocking on his front door.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous. I can never get anything down in the morning."

Walking up to the door he peeked through the peep hole. Seeing Takano standing there he took a step back and glared at it.

"Open up Onodera, I know you're there!"

"No one by that name lives here!" He responded while turning to walk back into the living room, "So go away."

One moment he was stepping foot into the living room drinking coffee again and the next long smooth arms were twisting their way around his body. Startled he yelled out and dropped his mug spilling its content all over the floor. Trying to turn around he stiffened when he felt a nibble on his ear.

"I said to let me in," Takano whispered seductively.

Trying to stifle a moan Onodera responded angrily, "How did you get in Takano!? This is breaking and entering!"

"It would seem you didn't lock your door last night after I left. If I'd known that I would have snuck back in later that night and had my way with you."

Smoothly sliding his hand under Onoderas shirt and up his chest he continued, "And to just ignore my phone calls and then to turn your phone off on me...tsk tsk. I might have to punish you."

"Punish me?! Yeah right, I can pick and choose, ah..." he paused when he felt his nipple being circled and tugged on.

"Pick and choose what?" Takano asked smirking down at him

"I can pick and choose who I talk to and when I want my phone on, Ah..." He cried out trying to muffle his sounds he bit down on his lip and shut his eyes hoping to hide his embarasment.

Releasing Onodera who's face was a delicious shade of red Takano stooped down to pick up the mug. Smiling to himself and admiring his handiwork he walked into the kitchen to retrieve a rag. Wiping up the spilled coffee he handed Onodera the mug back. Glancing back up at it he noticed there was a long crack down the side.

"Oh, it cracked."

"No way!" Cried out Onodera, "This was my favourite mug too!" Glaring at Takano he walked up to the trash can and dropped the mug in. Grabbing a new mug from the cupboard he made a new cup of coffee.

Still irritated and all to aware of his hardened nipples and flushed face he asked, "What do you need me for? You were blowing up my phone earlier but have yet to say the reason why. It's my day off."

"Hm..." Glancing back at Onodera, Takano licked his lips, "Nothing. I don't need you for anything."

"So why where you blowing my phone up! It's six fourty in the morning! Who calls this early in the morning!?"

"I just wanted to see you."

"well now you've seen me, are you satisfied?"

"Not nearly," Takano purred as he stalked around the living room never breaking eye contact with Onodera.

Blushing again at the seductive tone Onodera tore his eyes away and grabbed the TV remote, hoping to distract himself.

"Please leave if you don't need anything. I don't feel well."

"That's all the more reason for me to stay, you need someone to take care of you...and your needs." Takano responded while mentally undressing Onodera from his bunny pajamas.

"I can take care of myself," Onodera muttered while flipping through the channels. Not finding anything good on he glanced around, "Well if you won't leave you may as well make yourself at home. If you drink the rest of the coffee please make another pot. I'm going to take a shower."

Entering the master bathroom he gazed at his blushing figure. He could see his rock hard nipples through his shirt, which he was certain Takano had noticed. Stripping down he turned the shower on and stepped in letting the warm water caress his body and relax him.

"I love taking a relaxing shower..." Onodera sighed. Just then he heard a click. "Hello?" peeking out around the shower curtain steam swelling up around him it was hard to see in the bathroom. Mentally cursing himself he should have locked the door and turned the fan on. Pausing he waited for any other noised or movement. Chalking it up to his imagination he placed his hands against the wall and leaned forward letting the water run down his back.

All of a sudden he felt movement behind him looking over his shoulder he saw Takano slipping in behind him.

Eyes wide he gasped out "Takano what're you doing?"


End file.
